Enjoy the Silence
by Shadow Of Castiel
Summary: Castiel gets hurt in the battlefield and Dean has to take care of him after he shows up bleeding. Rated M for adult content. Dean/Castiel


Summary: written for darkgirl3, who gave me the prompt - Castiel gets hurt in the battlefield and Dean has to take care of him after he shows up bleeding.

All characters belong to Mr Eric Kripke. I make no money from this - this is purely for entertainment purposes.

Enjoy the silence.

There was a thunderstorm raging outside, when Sam brought Castiel in to our motel room, with Sam supporting the much smaller man in both arms. Both of them were soaked through to the skin, hair plastered to their heads in dark strands. I was on my feet immediately when I saw the angel, the state that he was in, how badly hurt he was. His usually clear blue eyes were clouded in pain, downcast as though ashamed of his injuries and my heart went out to him more than it already had.

The front of his shirt was stained dark with his blood, mixing with the rainwater, turning the usual white material red. His tan trench coat hung from drooping shoulders listlessly, ripped in several places.

"What the hell happened?" I asked in horror, coming forward to take Castiel from Sam, to place him gently on the edge of my bed.

"I don't know, Dean, I just found him outside like this," Sam told me, voice sounding strained with his horror.

"Get some bandages or something. Help me patch him up!" I said, urgently, as I loosened Castiel's tie and took his coat gently from around his unprotesting shoulders.

Blood ran in an endless trickle from a wound lost deep within Castiel's dark hair and I winced in sympathy for him.

"We haven't got many left," Sam told me, as he went to retrieve the small bundle that was all that remained of our bandages.

"Well, go get some more," I said, gruffly, as I grabbed an old T Shirt from my bag to mop at Castiel's head as gently as I could. "And get some antiseptic as well. Plus anything else you can think of."

Sam grunted out his acknowledgement before leaving the room hastily, door banging closed behind him, sound lost in the crash of thunder rolling overhead. Castiel turned dull eyes onto me, mouth slack as though he was in great pain and I chewed on my lower lip, leaning in slightly to remove the tie from over his dark haired head before unbuttoning his shirt to take a closer look at his wounds.

"Oh, jeez," I said, taking in the sight of the deep wounds and gashes crossing the angel's chest and stomach.

Lightning flashed outside, illuminating the room in eerie light, making Castiel's shadowy wings stand out dejectedly against the harsh white light. Even his wings looked in bad shape, feathers missing, one wing looking slightly wonkier than the other, as though it had been broken. I peered over his shoulder at his back and saw that the gashes didn't stop at his chest and stomach - they were all over his back as well.

"Oh, Cas," I said, sounding dejected even to my own ears. "What the hell happened to you, huh?"

Castiel looked up at me, and tried to smile past blood flecked lips and I swallowed past the sudden lump in my throat.

If he died ...

"Battlefield - " he managed to squeeze out from pain wracked lips. "Saw my brothers fall. Demons got them. Almost got me. Came to you ... for help."

"I'm gonna look after you, Cas. Get you patched up, okay? Don't you dare die on me, or else I'll kill you myself," I said, touching his cheek gently with the palm of one hand.

His cheek felt so cold beneath my skin, and I don't think it was just the rainwater doing it. Castiel closed his eyes and leant into my touch as though seeking comfort and I left my hand there until he pulled away. I was reluctant to leave his side, but I had to find something to wipe away the excess blood from his body. I couldn't rely on my old T Shirt, nor did I want to use my entire wardrobe to mop up blood.

I managed to find some paper towels hidden in a bathroom cabinet and I took them to Castiel, laying them down by his side, before I started to gently dab at the angel's body. Castiel watched me, eyes still hooded with pain, his lips pressed tightly together whenever he hissed in pain. I apologised the first few times I inadvertently hurt him, apologies soon replaced by grimaces as I shared his pain.

Once the blood was wiped away, the wounds didn't look quite so bad as they had done. He was starting to slowly heal himself, but I still carried on wiping away at his body, feeling compelled to look after him, to try and make him feel better.

I glanced up at him a few times, noticing that his eyes were starting to focus a little more, looking a little less dead than they had done, and it gave me hope. His forehead looked less drawn down in pain and I reached up to lay a kiss upon that forehead, an unconscious gesture I'd picked up during our nights spent together, of the times I'd held him after we'd made love.

"I'm gonna make this go away, I promise," I said, my voice breaking slightly, when I thought back on how much pain Castiel must have been in.

"I know," the angel replied, reaching up with one trembling hand to push his fingers through my hair.

I leant into his touch, eyes closed, before continuing to tend to his wounds, moving round to wipe gently at the wounds upon his back. I stroked one hand gently over his broken wing, wondering if it was truly broken, or dislocated.

"You'll have to pop that back into place," Castiel told me softly. "It's not broken. It's dislocated."

This at least answered my unspoken question, and I nodded.

"Alright, I will," I said, out loud when I realized that the angel couldn't see me nodding. "Brace yourself, this might hurt."

Castiel didn't say anything, just nodded, visibly preparing himself for what was to come. I leant into his body, bracing one knee against his back, before I took hold of his dislocated wing in both hands. I counted to three, before pulling then pushing mightily on the wing, popping it forcefully back where it belonged. Even though I'd given him due warning, Castiel still screamed out in pain, tears standing out on his eyelashes.

I abandoned his wounds, just sat beside the angel, cradling his head on my shoulder both arms wrapped comfortingly around him. He still felt chill against my skin and he leant in closer as though to borrow some of my warmth. I leant my cheek against his wet haired head, just holding him as he wrapped his arms around me, eyes closed against the world.

I kissed his forehead gently, feeling his heart beating steadily against my chest and I took hope from that. He was going to be alright, I was sure of it. I mentally thanked God that my angel was going to remain with me.

Slowly, slowly, Castiel's breathing slowed, became calmer and a small smile touched his lips. I ran my hand soothingly over his previously damaged wing and he didn't protest. I kissed his head again, running my hand over his wing once more, loving the soft feel of it beneath my skin. The feathers, the bones held within felt so fragile, like a bird's wing, easily broken, easily mended.

Castiel lifted his head to mine, kissing me with an urgent, open mouthed kiss, tongue slipping inside my mouth when I opened up to him. I closed my eyes and moaned, feeling my cock grow hard, helped on its way by Castiel's hand rubbing against it.

I pulled away from the kiss reluctantly, before saying - "Cas, we can't. You're too hurt. I don't want to cause further damage."

"You're not hurt," the angel pointed out, as he unzipped my jeans.

I didn't stop him, just moaned as my cock sprung free from its denim clad confines, chill air hitting bare skin raising goose bumps. I didn't protest when Castiel gently pushed me back upon the bed behind me, to lean down and take my cock in the warmth of his mouth and I cried out in sudden lust and desire. His mouth felt so good upon me and all reason left me as he worked me over with teeth and tongue, lapping at my skin eagerly and I bucked against him, threading my fingers into his hair and pushing myself further into his warm, wet mouth. His tongue flattened against the underside of my cock, lapping at the vein there and I cried out again in undisguised pleasure , as Castiel pulled almost all the way off me, to swirl his tongue seductively across the head of my cock.

"Cas!" I cried out, feeling lust pulse through me, wanting release but not finding it yet, as though something was holding me back.

Castiel wrapped his lips around me again, drawing me further into his mouth, continuing to work me over with lips and teeth and tongue and the pleasure was almost too much to bear. I closed my eyes, mouth forming a perfect "o" of pleasure, as I felt the beginnings of an orgasm pooling in my abdomen and I came finally, flooding Castiel's mouth with my release as I thrust into him, riding out my orgasm, screaming out his name. I opened my eyes, laying there on the bed, staring up at the ceiling blindly, breathing heavily, barely hearing the sounds of the storm still raging outside. I could feel Castiel's quick tongue lapping at my softening cock, cleaning me off, cool air hitting me where his warm mouth had been and I sighed. I blinked and saw the outline of his wings outstretched, thrown into sharp relief against the blank canvas of the ceiling. I enjoyed the silence between us then; it was comforting, comfortable, perfection.

The angel finished what he was doing, before he pulled my boxers and jeans back into place, zipping them closed, before he looked up at me with shining eyes and a slight smile on his lips. I grinned back, sitting up to face him, marvelling at how beautiful he looked right then, how perfect he was, half healed and half naked beside me. I ran my hands across his skin, that was only barely marked now from the vicious wounds he'd received at the hands of the demons. His wings were still soft, still gentle in their embrace and I kissed him, open mouthed and hot, tongues dancing, cradling each others faces between sweaty hands.

Castiel was the first to pull away, pulling his lower lip into his mouth, between clenched teeth, eyes staring deep into mine. We were still sitting like that when Sam returned, soaked through from the rain outside, scowling in frustration.

"Sorry it took so long, Dean. There was an accident and a traffic jam. A hell of a job I had just getting into town. I got the stuff you wanted. Is he alright? Cas? You alright?" Sam asked, peering at the angel closely.

He didn't seem to notice how close we were sitting, the way we were cupping each other's faces - either that or he was choosing to ignore it.

"I am fine, Sam," Castiel said, calmly, slowly dropping his hands to his lap, almost reluctantly. "My wounds are starting to heal. Dean mended my dislocated wing. Dean helped me to feel better."

"I'll just bet he did," Sam muttered, walking past us to use the bathroom. "I've got some food as well, on the way back. Just thought you might need it."

He disappeared into the bathroom then, leaving us alone to share a smile and to share the food Sam had left us ....

fin


End file.
